Tough Love
by tweety8042
Summary: Naruto and his sister Shire have moved to Konoha with their uncle. The problem is Naruto falls for a guy who reminds Shire of one of the men who killed their parents. Will Naruto get the guy? And will Shire ever be able to live a normal life?
1. A new start

Tough Love

Naruto's POV

I woke up around five due to my sister screaming in the other room. I walk to her room and found her huddled in the corner crying. I walked over to her and held her as she slowly calmed down. When she could talk again she said "It was that dream again." I nodded and held her closer. When we were seven our house was robbed and our parents were killed. Shire saw the whole thing and has been having the same nightmare ever since.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my sister is Shire. We are Sophmores in highschool and have just moved to Japan to start school at Konoha High.

When Shire was completly calm I let her up and she grabbed her clothes and disappeared to the bathroom. I assume to get ready. I left to get ready myself. I didn't want to look bad on my first day of school.

At 6:30 we were heading out the door to go to a small cafe down the street for breakfast. The walk there was filled with an akward silence. The cafe was pretty must empty when we got there but after we had finished our coffee a flood of people came in. We paid and left at 7:15. Shire hadn't said a word since early this morning and I was starting to worry so when we got back home to get the car I asked "Are you okay? And tell me the truth." She stared at me and nodded.

I knew she was lieing but I let it go. She would tell me sooner or later she always did. We got in the car and just made the bell for homeroom. We walked into class and no one made a sound. The teacher stared and then motioned us to the front. He said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your teacher. Please tell the class a bit about yoursevles then you may sit in the back if you like." Shire nodded and nugded me. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my sister Shire. Um we both love cars and music and Shire is awsome at art. We're orginally from America and have moved here with our uncle who owns Woop Operations." (Woop is the best phone company in the world) Kakashi nodded and motion for us to sit. We walked to the back Shire holding my hand the whole way. She hates new people. She sat by the window and stared like she always does. It helps her relax to see the peace of nature. Kakashi started talking after the bell rang again something about grammer I don't know. I was to worried about Shire she's been through more than most people have in a life time.

She moves her arm and I see all the cuts and scars of her many suicide atemps. She's bi-polar and tramatised what do you expect from her to live happily? Not gonna happen. Something catches my attention to my right. I turn and see a guy probably 6'1 raven hair and dark eyes staring at us. He gives a slight wave and I feel Shire hold my hand tighter. I know she sees him and he scares her. I return the wave and turn my focus back to her. I rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand and start taking notes from the board so she can read them later. My thoughts are scrambled. I'm worried about Shire, these notes, and that guy who waved. He was quite attactive. I have known I was gay since 8th grade so this is no surprise I like a guy in my class. But it is a unnerving that he scares Shire this could be a problem.

The bell rings and we go to our lockers to get our science books. The guy comes up to us and says to Shire "I noticed you in class and you seemed a bit out of place. What would a beautiful girl like you need to cling to their brother for. Why don't I show you around?" Shire tenses and I step in front of her. "Thanks but she will pass." He stares at me and frowns. "I think that's for the lady to decide." "Trust me that's what she decided." I push pass him towing Shire behind me her almost being in tears. Then it hits me he must look like one of the guys who killed our parents. I was going to make sure to keep her away from him. There goes my guy. But he hit on Shire so I guess I didn't have a chance anyway he must be straight.

Kakashi met us in the science lab 20min late. Me and Shire in the back again. She was staring out the window and I started the experiment. "Shire are you going to help at all?" I finally asked hoping to get at least a word from her. She looked at me and said "Sure." I smiled and handed her a test tube. "Now pour haft of that in the water and it should foam." She did as intrusted and the solution foamed. She smiled and my smile widen. She always did like science.

When the bell rang and we went to our locker the guy was there again. I walked up to him and said, "Dude what's your prob. She doesn't want to be around you and if she doesn't want to be around you neither do I. So go back to your buddies over there and leave her alone." He stared at me with wide eye and then left. I heard a soft "Thanks Naruto" behind me and smiled at Shire. We got our books and headed to History where we talked about the Medival age. Shire acutally listened the whole time and took notes. I was so happy. When the bell rang and we went to lunch we ate outside far from everyone else so we could talk about things no one else needed to know.

As I thought Shire opened up and told me about her dream. "It was worse than normal. There was more blood,more screams, and they raped mom and were about to me but I woke up. It's get worse Naruto I can't take it." She was crying at this point and was cuddled in my lap. We stayed like that for the rest of lunch and went to Math. This time the guy was no where near us. Math was boring and we talked about fractions. When that was over we had art which Shire enjoyed a ton. Me I wasn't artstic so I just watched her. We had study hall for our last period and we went over the English notes.

On our way to the car that guy was there. I was ready to kill him. Was I not clear when I said to leave us alone. We walked up to him and was about to say something when Shire let go of my hand and punched him right in the jaw. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Shire!" I yelled and went to make sure the guy was okay. "Dude I'm so sorry about my sis you just pissed her off." He rubbed his jaw and looked at me. "Uh it's okay I guess I deserved it I was just going to say sorry. Um I'm Sasuke by the way. Sasuke Uchiha." I look at Shire and she offers Sasuke her hand. He takes it and when he's up Shire whispears sorry and gets in the car. Sasuke stares at me when she's gone. "She's been through alot." He nods and holds his hand out. "We okay?" He asks. I nod and shake his hand. He grabs his bag and say "See you tomorrow," and takes off.

Maybe I still have a chance after all I think as I get in the car and drive home. Shire finally talking a hundred miles an hour like she normally does about art class and what she wants to do paint tomorrow. I smile and all seems right for once that day.


	2. Huston we have a problem!

Tough Love chapter 2

When we got home our uncle was waiting at the door. He smiled welcomed us home and lead us to the kitchen for a snack. He asked about our day and we told him about Shire having trouble and punching sasuke. He laughed at that and gave her a pat on the back. She giggled the whole time. We finished our homework around 8 and watched movies till midnight. We said goodnight to our uncle and went bed. Shire slept in my room that night just in case she had a nightmare.

We woke up around 6 this time no nightmare at all last night. Shire was smiling and ran out of the room laughing. She was happy to have a normal day and got ready quickly so we could back to the cafe. It took me 5 minutes before we were out the door and down the street again. We ate quickly and ran home. I tackled Shire in the grass and had her in a laughing fit. We got up around 7 and got our bags and drove to school. We were early so we hung out with sasuke before homeroom.

When Kakashi came in and started class Shire listen and made notes and smiled alot. She even passed notes with sasuke. Seems all is forgiven and I can get to know him. During science a note landed on my desk. My name on the front. I opened it and tried not to grin. It was from sasuke complaining about how boring this class was. I wrote back 'yeah a total waste of time when are we going to use any of this crap'. When he got the note back I saw him smirk and I grinned when he turned to look my way. He wrote something down and tossed me the paper back. He wrote 'meet me at the oak at lunch? Shire can come too.' and it had the 3 boxes under that said yes,no,or maybe. This made me grin more and I checked yes. I gave him the note back and he smiled when he saw it. The rest of the class was boring no more notes were passed after that.

By the time lunch came around I was a total mess. I was so anxious to meet sasuke for lunch I almost left Shire in the hall. I said sorry and we headed to the tree sasuke had mentioned. He was waiting when we got there. We sat down and talked about our boring classes till there was about 15 minutes left of lunch. Sasuke tapped on my shoulder and asked if we could talk in private. I nodded and we told Shire I'd be back in a sec. When we were a good distance away from Shire Sasuke laid it on me. "Okay Naruto I know we haven't known each other long and I know this might creep you out but there' s this guy I really like and I don't know how to tell him I like him." At this my heart sank. He was gay but he liked another guy bummer. "Have you tthought of asking him out?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't think he' even gay." I sighed,"This may be a problem. You need to find out if he's gay before we do anything to get you two together." Sasuke nodded and we headed back to Shire. The bell rang a few minutes later and we headed to math.

Math and art went by fast and during study hall me and sasuke talked more about how he could find out if this guy was gay. I ended up inviting him to come over after school today and he accepted. Sasuke drove his car to our house after we were dimissed and Shire stayed to talk with our uncle while me and sasuke went upstairs to talk. "So do I get to know who this guy is." I asked after I turned on some music. Sasuke who was hanging upside down off my bed looked at and smiled as he said "Nope." I sighed and sat down and leaned againist my head board getting a perfect view of sasuke mid section and chest. "Then at least tell me about him." I said trying to stay on topic. "Well," Sasuke started getting up so he was sitting up right,"He's smart,funny,protective,caring,he's blond,tall,very handsome,and has some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen before." "Wow sounds like a good guy." "Yep." We sat in a comfortable silience for awhile occasionally talking about something that happened in class.

Before we knew it it was 7 and Sasuke had to leave. We planned to meet for breakfast in the morning and talk more about this guy and our next plan of action if Sasuke concludes he is gay. Shire finished her homework while me and Sasuke were talking so I was left alone with mine but that was okay I know Shire wanted to enjoy her normal day. I went to bed around 10 and woke up at 4 to Shire screaming in her room.

I knew something was way wrong from the way she was screaming and I sprinted to her room what I saw made me want to puke. Tonight's nightmare had been to much and caused Shire to subconcisly get a knife and cut her wrist. Blood was everywhere. My uncle was in the room by now cursing up a strom yelling at me to get two towels and call the hosiptal to tell them we were on our way. I did so and was going to get in the car when my uncle stopped me and told me to go on to school he would call at lunch. I looked at Shire and saw her give a light nod and I waved goodbye and went back into the house to get ready. It took me an hour so it was now 5 before I could get myself to move to the shower I was in such shock. I couldn't believe what happened to Shire I felt so bad I couldn't protect her. I finished getting ready and went to the cafe to wait on Sasuke. I sat there for maybe 30minutes before he walked in. I had been early for once. He frowned noticing Shire wasn't there and I looked like I was in a trance. He walked up and touched my shoulder. "Hey is everything alright? Where's Shire." I shook my head and he sat down if front of me. "What happened?" The look in his eye when he said this made my heart beat faster knowing he care made my world spin. Then I remembered Shire. I sighed and started the tale from the beginning. "You know how I said we leave my uncle?" Sasuke nodded. "That's because when me and Shire were 7 to guys broke into our house and killed our parents. Shire saw the whole thing and was tramatised. She is also bi-polar so that doesn't help much either. But since then she has been having the same nightmare almost every night it's rare that she doesn't wake up screaming which is why she was withdrawn the first day of school she had that dream. The nightmare has been getting worse these last few days and this morning it went to far and she slept walked and got her razor blade and sliced her wrist up bad. My uncle drove her to the hospital he said he would call me at lunch today to let me know how she was." Sasuke was speachless but he got and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist. "I sorry Naruto. I had no idea I would never had said the things I did to her if I had known. But my family life isn't much better my dad's abusive my mom was killed and my brother hardly talks to me anymore. So I know what it's like to have nightmares and be scared all the time." I turn to Sasuke and smile and say thanks.

We eat and sasuke offers me a ride to school which I accept and we ride off with music blasting. School was quiet and akward without Shire with me. We have always been together were twins for pete's sake were suppose to be with each other. But thankfully Sasuke stayed with me to keep me company. When lunch arrived I was in a hurry to get outside and talk to my uncle. We talked for about 10minutes before a loud beeping could be heard and nurses and doctors started yelling. My uncle said there's a problem with Shire but she'll be alright he had to go and he hung up. I was almost in tears when Sasuke pulled me to the oak tree we sat at yesterday so no one could see us. He held me and let me cry on his shoulder till I calmed down to tell him about Shire. He gave me a sympathetic look and said "Everythings going to be okay Shire is a fighter she'll be fine." I nodded and we headed to math when the bell rang.

When art came around I had to leave I missed Shire to much. I ran to the bathroom and waited for study hall to start. Sasuke met me in the classroom and we passed notes to each other so we could talk about Shire and not have anyone know.

Sasuke dropped me off after school and I walked inside. Shire and my uncle were still gone. I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep for the rest of the day.


	3. Party and a start of Questions

Tough Love chapter 3

I woke up around 2 to my Escape the Fate ringtone. Knowing that was Shire's a answered quickly. "How you feeling?" I asked and I could tell she was smiling. "Fine thanks Naruto." I smiled. "Good when you going to be back Sasuke and I are worried sick." "You told Sasuke?" "We had breakfast plans yesterday remember when he got there and you weren't there he knew something was up so I told him." "Oh okay." "Are you sure your okay Shire?" "I have to stay for the rest of the week so your going to be home alone. I'm sorry Naruto." she was crying by this time. I could here my uncle comforting her. "Shire don't cry it's not your fault at all. You understand me. Just rest and heal thats all I want you to do. Never apoligze for this. It's not your fault." She sniffled. "Okay Naruto tell Sasuke I said hi." "Okay I will if your up and talking at lunch give me a call. Sasuke might like to hear you." She smiled "Okay I will I have to go now goodnight Naruto." "Night Shire." we hung up and I went back to sleep.

I woke up again at 6 to get ready. Breakfast was a no today. I drove to school and sat with Sasuke during homeroom and english. Passing notes about Shire and how she's doing. I started liking Sasuke more as I got to know him. He was caring,selfless,kind,generous,and totally HOT. Shire wasn't even his problem yet he was so in to making her feel better he came up with the idea of having a welcome home party for her at the end of the week. I loved the idea and shouted in the middle of class "Genuis! Lets do it!" Totally embarssing. The day went by quickly and by study hall me and sasuke had planned the whole party and decided what presents to get her. Sasuke's present was really sweet he was going to make her a dream catcher to help keep the nightmares away. I was going to redo her art room which was her walk in closet. Not much space in there.

After study hall we said our goodbyes and went home. When I got home I went straight to work I cleaned out Shire's closet and put all her art stuff in the den. I put her clothes in her closet and made it nice and neat. I drove to the store and picked up some paint, oil pastels, and pencils along with boxes and lots of paper and canvas. I then drove to the hardware store and picked up more paint but this time for the walls of the room. I went home and drew out the design I thought Shire would like for the room. I layed out the paint tarp and started on the walls. When everything was dry I brought in the boxes put the supplies in the boxes set up the canvases and turned the light of and went to do my homework.

I finished my homework at 10 and went to sleep dinner had been ramen since thats the only thing I can make. Shire had not called me since early this morning so I was still worried but I knew she was alright. Like Sasuke said she's a fighter.

I woke up at 2 for no reason. There was no call no scream I guess I was use to waking up early. I couldn't go back to sleep after that so I got ready and watched tv till 6 then went to get breakfast and went to school. I told sasuke about Shire's room and he said she would love it. I was so happy. I asked about his mystery guy and he said something about it didn't matter he's to busy even if he was gay to have time for me. I frowned and patted sasuke on the back telling him it will get better dude. He smiled and then class started.

We sat by the oak again at lunch and Shire gave us a call letting us know she was having a psychological yesterday so thats why she didn't call at lunch. We said we understood and asked how she was now. She said she was fine just hungry the food there sucked. We all laughed at that and told her we would get her a burger as soon as she got back. She said she would hold us to that and said she had to go the horrible food awaited. We told get better we missed her and make sure the food isn't moving before you eat it. She laughed and hung up.

We were kinda quiet after that but we started talking 100 miles an hour in math. Kakashi finally sent us the office cause we were laughing so much. We chill in the office joking with the principal till class was over and continued on with our day. Art was my favorite class that day. Shire texted me in the middle of class saying she was coming home tomorrow. I showed Sasuke and we both smiled and did a little dance in the back of the room so no one would see. We failed though people saw and laughed. We sat back down and tried to be invisible for the rest of class.

Study hall was awesome we talked about everything. Sasuke's favorite things, my car obbsession, our favorite foods, movies, books even and of coaurse about Shire's party tomorrow. She get home a 2 so we're leaving school early. We already asked the principal and he said yes.

We went to the cafe by my house and had a snack before sasuke had to go to finsh Shire's present and I had to pick up the stuff like food, drinks, and decorations for the party. I picked everything up and went back home to set it out so it would be easy to put up tomorrow. Dinner was ramen again. My homework took me longer than usual due to several stops thanks to thoughts about a certain raven. I was kinda glad Shire wasn't there tonight. I went to bed around midnight and woke up sweaty and hard around 3. "This is getting out of hand." I whispered to myself. I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head. I went back to sleep and hoped I wouldn't wake up till Shire got here so I wouldn't have to be with Sasuke alone. But I woke up at 6 and got ready.

I avoided Sasuke this morning and sat next to Shikamaru in Homeroom and English. I saw Sasuke had a hurt look on his face when he glance over at me. I tried to ignore it but my heart hurt so much. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke but raping him in the middle of class would be worse than ignoring him for a few hours. So I kept my distance till 12:30 when we had to go to my house to set everything up for Shire. We didn't talk I guess Sasuke was still upset. And I couldn't get myself to talk to him. We finished at 1:55. Shire would be home any minute. I let out sigh and Sasuke must have heard cause he turned and looked at me. "Everything okay?" "No Sasuke everything is not okay." Before he could ask what was wrong we heard a car door and knew it was my uncle's car. We moved by the door and when Shire opened the door we jumped her. She laughed so hard she was crying. "Welcome home Shire!" we both yelled. We got off of her when my uncle walked in smiling. Sasuke went and got her the gifts while she sat down and I got her a soda and burger. "Told you we would get you a burger." I said when I gave it to her. She smiled."Thanks guys for everything." Sasuke smiled and gave her a present. She opened it and was in aw tears almost starting. "Sasuke it's beautiful and so thoughtful. Thank you." She said holding up the blue dreamcatcher. "You're welcome. I thought it might help with the nightmares. It sure helps mine." "Wait you have nightmares. About what." Shire was intrigued what did he have to be scared of. "Family problems. My mom was killed a few years ago my dad's abusive and my brother ignores me." Shire stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He hugged her back and said"It's not your fault."

My uncle said goodbye and went back to work leaving the three of us to catch up. "Okay Shire you have one more gift follow me." I told her holding out my hand. She smiled and took it. I lead her to the set of stairs in the back of the house that lead to the attic. We climbed the stairs and I opened the door. Her jaw dropped and tears fell. "Naruto it's beautiful thank you so much." she sniffled and hugged me. "Your welcome." Her new art room was blue and black striped with 3 desk for painting sewing and drawing. She had lamps at each tons of storage space tons of supplies and I even put in a window. She walked around exploring her new room before we went back downstairs and partied for 3 hours. Shire got tired and excused herself to bed. Sasuke said goodbye and goodnight like the sweet guy he is. Shire smiled and said bye. When Shire left my heart spead up. I was only with Sasuke when I have been wanting to do him all day. Not good. Sasuke looked at me and I knew then what was going to happen.


	4. A Happy Ending

**Tough love 4**

"Naruto about earlier when you said everything wasn't alright what did you mean?" I stared at sasuke not knowing what to say I couldn't very well just say "I love you but you like another guy so I don't got a chance and I can't protect Shire from her nightmares." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You what?" "Wait did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke nodded. "Crap." I sprinted down the hall and ran to Shire's room. I busted through the door and was met with Shire and Shikamaru kissing while they played chess. How they did both at once I don't know. "Uh Shire." I mumbbled at the door. She turned to me and blushed. "Uh yes Naruto did you need something?" "Um I accidently said out loud I liked Sasuke and he heard me and I don't know what to do." She turned to shikamaru and he nodded to her. She smiled and got up and walked with me downstairs. My heart beating faster the whole way down.

When we got back to the kitchen Sasuke was sitting at the table staring at the floor. "Sasuke Naruto likes you and it's obvious you like him though this idot is oblvious so he didn't know and freaked so he ran he's sorry. Now you two talk work it out set up a real date and don't have sex on the table. We eat there you know." Me and Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. Little isn't that innocent after all. She smirked and left. There was an akward scilence after that. We sat there maybe 30 minutes before I got up walked in front of Sasuke pulled his chin up so I could look him in the eye and kissed him full on the lips. He was in shock a few moments before he started to responed. When I licked his bottom lip he moaned and allowed me entrance. Such a good boy lol. We explored each others mouths till the need for air became to much. We pulled back panting and stared at each other. Sasuke smiled and pulled me into his lap. I let out a surprised gasp and stared at him confused. He smirked and kissed me again. He took my breath away. Literally and figurativly. When we pulled back the second time we were both smiling. I nuzzled his shoulder and he laughed. I stared up at him. "What?"I asked. He looked at me and said "You're like a little puppy." He laughed more but then like out a cry of pain when I bit him. "How's that for a puppy." I said smirking.

He threw me off his lap and stood up. A very playful grin on his face. "That was mean puppy you need to be punished." I stood up and rushed sasuke; he wasn't expecting it so he let out a yelp and I laughed. I threw him on the couch and turned on a movie. Sasuke stared at me confused. "What I doudt having sex is what you want to do when we just now know we like each other to soon. And Shire is busy with Shikamaru and chess so why not watch a movie? I asked and he smiled. "Good idea Naruto. But how did Shire and Shikamaru get together if they haven't talked at all you were always with her." "True I don't know."

"Uncle called the school and told them I was at the hospital. Shika was worried when I wasn't there asked the principal and after much persation was told of my prediument and showed up at the hospital. We talked played chess, watched movie, and had a great time. He said he liked me I liked him so we are a thing now." a voice behind us said. Shire to be exact. "Oh that explains it." Sasuke said smiling. "Nice pick Shikamaru." Shire shrieked when Shikamaru grabbed her from behind. He let go and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry Shire didn't mean to scare you and yes Sasuke a very good pick indeed wouldn't trade her for the world." "Aww shika that's so sweet. Oh Rose Red!" Shire ran infront of the TV and sat down staring at the TV as if in a trace. We all laughed and she flicked us off. That shut us up. Shika sat next to Shire and Sasuke curled up next to me on the couch. And for once someone could give Shire the happiness I couldn't give her and someone could give me the happiness I never let myself have.

**A.N- I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and hope you enjoyed the story.I'm sorry if you felt it was rushed or confusing I didn't mean for it to seem that way I'm new to this so I'm not that good. Reviews are loved good or bad.**


End file.
